The purpose of this proposal is to evaluate the effect of an AW inhibitor of dihydropyrimidine dexydrogenase (DPD) 776C85 used concomitantly with low oral doses of 5-fluorouracil (5-FU). The study will examine the efficacy of a 28 day dose of the combined drugs on toxicity in a phase I setting in patients with colorectal cancer.